


Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bryan Adams, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman, M/M, Manager Castiel, Oblivious Sam, Sam Is So Done, Secret Relationship, Singer Dean, Songfic, Writer Castiel, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: "When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wantedWhen you love a woman you tell her that she's the one'Cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last foreverSo tell me have you ever reallyReally really ever loved a woman?"~ Bryan Adams





	Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?

Nobody knew what woman the famous Dean Winchester sang about in his recent single. All of the people who he was close to could not point who he was referring too. Dean didn’t date…he was a one night stand guy. Love’em and Leave’em.  Sam thought he knew his brother like that back of his hand. Apparently not.

“Dean, you home?” Sam entered his brother’s large house. “Dean? It’s 2 in the afternoon, please tell me you aren’t still sleeping.”

“I’m not sleeping. I’m in the game room with Cas.” Dean called out.

Sam walked up the steps and turned into the game room to find Dean spread out on the couch shirtless and in wore out red plaid worn pajama pants. He still had bed head. It was evident that Cas had stayed the night. They probably had been up all night gaming like normal. The Novak was wearing one of Dean’s sweatshirts and grey sweatpants. Dean was playing some horror game. “Good afternoon, Sam.”

“Have y’all just been playing games all night?”

Dean snorted. Cas hit him in the head with the pillow beside him. Cas smiled. “No, I was helping Dean brainstorm some new song idea and some guitar riffs. After a while we crashed. When we woke up we had breakfast and started gaming.”

“It was a good breakfast.” Dean hummed. The Novak wacked the Winchester with the pillow again. Dean laughed and paused the game. He rolled off the couch and rose to his feet. “Sammy, it’s not that I don’t love you coming over, but I gotta ask why you are here?”

“Mom, Dad, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Charlie, Benny…everybody is asking who you are talking about in your single for your new album. Who’s the lady you have been hiding from us?” Sam smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why can’t y’all accept the answer that there is no woman I’m talking about?” Dean groaned.

Cas got up and saved Dean’s game. “Sam, who said that writing music had to be about someone specific?”

Dean pointed to Cas in agreement. “He’s gotta point, Samantha.”

“Are y’all high or something? It sounds like y’all did something.” Sam frowned. “If I find out y’all smoked more weed, I swear it will be more than Mom and Naomi on your ass.”

“Nah, Sammy. We’re just tired. We were asleep for roughly three hours. Cas was gonna watch me play for a little while before we both went to crash for a while longer. You’re welcome to stay and play games.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.

The younger Winchester shook his head. “No, man, I’m good. I just wanted to figure out from the man himself the lady that got Dean Winchester to write a classic love song.”

Sam swore he watched his brother blush as he scratched the back of his neck and didn’t make eye contact with his brother. Dean started walking out of the room and Cas started following in suit. “Keep thinking little brother. It’ll come to you. I’m not helping you with this one. Stay or don’t stay. I don’t care. Cas and I are gonna crash on my bed.”

“Cas, you know, Dean has more than a few guest rooms. You don’t have to crash in bed with him.”

The Novak smiled. “I’m not dumb, Sam. I choose to share the bed with Dean because his room in the only room connected to a balcony that I can sit and read. That’s probably what I’m gonna do or nap out in the sun. That sounds nice.”

“Why don’t you make one of the guest rooms your room? You basically live her anyway.”

“I’ll have to talk with Dean about that.” Cas smiled and walked off.

_*** &#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()** _

Sam walked into the roadhouse and sat down at the bar. Ellen was cleaning a few glasses and Jo was on her phone beside him. “What’s on your mind, Sam?”

“Nothing. Just trying to figure out Dean’s inspiration on his new single.”

Jo perked up. “The one about loving a woman?”

“Yeah, that one.” Sam nodded.

“If you keep asking he won’t tell you. You know that.” Jo smirked. Ellen chuckled and slid a shot of whiskey to the barely 21 year old.

“Dean wrote a love song. He wrote a lone song and refuses to tell who it’s about.” Sam scoffed. “Remember when he wrote that song for Lisa. He told everybody about it. Dean is hiding something.”

“I think you are over-thinking this. Maybe Dean just thought of the lyrics. Not every song has to be about someone.” Jo shrugged. “Stop hounding him and maybe he’ll tell you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you just saying that because Dean turned you down?”

“Why do you always have to bring that up? Asshole!” Jo growled. She hopped off the bar stool and stormed off.

Ellen chuckled. “Boy, you should just stop talking about this whole thing. Dean doesn’t want people to know who he wrote about in that song.”

“Fine.”

_***( &^%$^&*()_(*&^%$%^&*()** _

The Winchester waited for weeks. He acted normal and hung out with his brother and didn’t ask. He stepped into his brother’s house. Sam could hear his brother on the phone. _“I know, Babe. I’m hanging with Sam. We’re going out to eat then crashing at my place to watch movies. I’ll talk to you later. I think I heard him let himself in. I love you, too.’_

Sam shut the front door. “Dean, Ready to go?”

“Yeah, you just missed Cas.” Dean walked into the foyer. He was wearing a grey Henley and worn jeans with his steel toed boots.

“He on the phone?” Sam squinted.

“Nah, he left like 5 minutes ago.” Dean smiled as he grabbed his keys. “Where are you taking me?”

“Why do I have to pick where we are going?”

“Cause I’m paying.” Dean laughed and playfully punched his brother’s arm. “If I pick and pay I will pick the cheapest place.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Then you’re treating me to surf and turf tonight.”

“Sounds good to me. Always love some steak after a long day of song writing.” Dean shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

“Who was on the phone when I came in?” Sam pointed to the phone in Dean’s hand.

Dean shook his head. “Nobody you need to know yet.”

“Really, Dean?”

“Sorry, Sammy, I’m keeping this private for a little while.”

Sam shook his head. “Is that the girl you wrote your new single on?”

“You’re obsessed with that. You know that. Get over it, Brother.” Dean frowned. “If this is all you’re gonna talk about tonight, I want to rain check.”

“No, Dean, I’m sorry. I’m just curious. I’ll stop talking about it right now.”

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_ **

It was a nice evening. The Winchester brother’s had a nice conversation. It wasn’t until they were walk to Dean’s Impala that his phone started going off. “Hello?” Sam walked to the passenger side of the car. Dean’s lips curled up. He smirked. “I’ll be home in like 20 minutes.”

“How was that?”

“Cas. He forgot his keys at his apartment.” Dean got into the drivers seat.

“I thought it was gonna be just you and me tonight.” Sam frowned.

Dean nodded. “It is. Cas is gonna be in the studio.”

“I swear he lives there more than he own apartment.”

“Doesn’t bother me. He’s been my best friend since elementary school and now he is not only my manager, but helps me and the band figure out the music.” Dean smiled widely.

They drove to Dean’s place and let Cas inside. The brothers sat down in the living room and turned on Netflix. They watched until they could barely keep their eyes open. “Alright, man. Jess is gonna have my head if I stay out all night. I’ll see you later.”

The older Winchester nodded from his spot curled up on the couch. He had his eyes closed. Sam smirked. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the studio. Cas had his glasses on and figuring out probably concert dates. When the door opened the Novak looked up. “Hey, Sam. You heading out?”

“Yeah. Dean’s asleep on the couch.” Sam smiled.

“I’m almost done for tonight. When I finished I’ll wake him and get him up to bed.” Cas nodded.

_*** &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()_+** _

“Why have you invited everybody to The Roadhouse are music night? You know only you can really sing and wanna sing.” Sam frowned.

Dean laughed. “Little Brother. I getting everyone together so I can perform the whole album finished. A year in the making and 2 months since releasing the single, the album is complete and I want my family to be the first to hear it in completion...live. I made Ellen shut down the whole place just for us.”

Sam smiled. “Awesome. Is that why you, Cas, and the band have been working nonstop in the studio all week?”

“Yeah, last minute cram sessions.” Dean opened the Roadhouse door and let Sam in. Everyone was already there and Cas was tuning Dean’s guitar. The Winchester walked over and hopped up onto the small stage to Cas. “She sounded perfect?”

“As always. All the mic are up and ready, the rest of the band are prepping. You go do your pow-wow with them.” Cas smiled.

“Where are you gonna be sitting?”

“I’ll be at the bar.”

Dean smiled. “Are you ready? This is the moment we’ve been waiting over two years for.”

“You’re gonna do great, but most importantly…we are all gonna enjoy it.” Cas patted Dean’s shoulder. “Break a leg.”

The Winchester took his guitar and wraped the strap around him and sat on the stood placed for him. He did his normal testing the guitar before standing and walking over to his bandmates.

Twenty minutes passed and they were ready. Effortlessly Dean played the new song and his not by blood family and also blood family smiled, danced, clapped to the music. He saved the single everyone had been talking about for two months for last. He waited for everyone to get quiet before he spoke. “Those were all of the new songs, but I feel like y’all would want to hear the whole album, so I can’t forget the damn single y’all have been obsessing over since it’s release. This song is for someone in this room that is very near to my heart. I wouldn’t be where I am today without’em. I love you, Babe.”

Sam looked around the around at his brother talked to try to figure out who Dean was looking at, but failed. That’s when Dean started playing a smooth guitar solo.

> _‘To really love a woman; to understand her – you gotta know her deep inside. Hear every thought – See every dream. N’ give her wings – when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lyin’ helpless in her arms…ya know ya really love a woman…’_

Who was Dean looking at? Who was he sing the song to? Who was his brother’s Babe? Sam huffed and walked to the bar and sat down beside Cas, who was sipping on a beer. The man didn’t even noticed Sam come up.

> _‘When you love a woman you tell her that she’s really wanted…When you love a woman you tell her that she’s the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it’s gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really – really, really ever loved a woman?’_

Cas’s eyes were locked onto the stage. It was like that was the only thing in the world and Sam who was right beside him, wasn’t there. The younger Winchester tapped the Novak on the shoulder and Cas waved him away as if annoyed in the gesture. Sam huffed in frustration and sat back as Ellen gave him a beer.

> _‘To really love a woman, let her hold you – til ya know how she needs to be touched. You’ve gotta breathe her – really taste her. Til you can feel her in your blood. N’ when you can see your unborn children in her eyes. You know ya really love a woman._
> 
> _When you love a woman, you tell her that she’s really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her she’s the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that you’ll always be together. So tell me have you ever really – really, really ever loved a woman?’_

Sam shook his head. Dean wasn’t looking in any direction of the woman he would have thought his brother would go for…or even right a sound about. He continued to scan the room when he noticed Cas straighten up and stood, but kept one leg up on the pegs on the bar stool. The Winchester’s attention was drawn back to his brother.

> _You got to give her some faith – hold her tight. A little tenderness – gotta treat her right. She will be there for you, takin’ good care of you. Ya really gotta love your woman._
> 
> _When you love a woman you tell her that she’s really wanted…When you love a woman you tell her that she’s the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it’s gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really – really, really ever loved a woman?_
> 
> _‘Yeah – Just tell me have you ever really – really, really, ever loved a woman? Oh – just tell me have you ever really – really, really ever loved a woman?’_

The crowd of basically family and actually family cheered as the music faded. Sam looked over to Cas who was beaming a smile brighter than he had ever seen the Novak be after one of Dean’s performances. It took a few minutes before it grew quieter. “Everybody? Before we all enjoy a round of cold ones on me, I just wanna say a few words.” Dean spoke.

> Sam crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to scan the crowd.

“This album has been in the works for three years tomorrow. I wanna thank all of y’all for helping me find my inspiration for this album. Most importantly, not only would I not be where I am professionally, but I would not be where I am today in every other aspect without, you, Castiel Novak. You wrote the music for this songs, before I wrote the lyrics and I only thought of you the whole time I wrote. Babe, I love you…and happy three year anniversary.” Dean smiled gestured to his best friend to come to him.

The Novak weaved through the crowd of his close friends. He hopped onto the stage and took Dean’s hands. The Winchester let go of Cas’s hands and cupped the man’s jaw. He planted a romantic kiss. Sam’s jaw hit the floor. Bobby walked over to him. “You alright, Son? Even your idjit of a father is smiling and happy for your brother.”

“I’m happy, but how could I never realize? It was right in front of my face.” Sam blinked.

Bobby laughed. “Cause you and everybody knew that Cas and Dean already had this profound bond between each other that, they didn’t act any different.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

After the celebration was over and the guests trickled out Sam sat at the bar with only this third beer. He stayed quiet. He was happy for his brother and the Novak. It was moments like this that he wished Jess had stayed longer. It was a con of her being a nurse at the hospital and working the occasional graveyard or early morning shift.

Dean walked over to his brother with Cas holding his hand. “Sammy, I’ve been trying to find you for hours.”

“I’ve been here.”

“It’s been hard to move since everyone were surrounding us.” Cas smiled. “Did you enjoy the concert?”

“I did. I’m really happy for y’all. I guess I’m just in shock cause I didn’t see it coming.”

Cas laughed. “We don’t like to flaunt anything.”

“So really, your song isn’t about loving a woman, but about Cas?” Sam smiled.

“No, love and respect your loved ones.” Dean looked at Cas and they shared a loving, simple kiss. “To three more years?”

“To a life time.” Cas changed it.

Sam hadn’t seen his brother happy is years. Dean had been working hard since his first album. As the couple stared at each other, Sam walked away. He called his dear girlfriend, Jess and told her he loved her. He turned to look back at his brother. Cas and Dean were holding hands and kissing slowly with their eyes closed. They were in their own world, after three years of hiding it their love, it was bubbling over and they were the only one they could see. “Finally…”

**_***_ **


End file.
